The invention relates to a method for driving a plasma screen for displaying images comprising discharge regions each positioned at an intersection of a pair of coplanar sustain electrodes and an address electrode, the said method comprising a succession of image frames or subframes which each comprise a reset phase, an address phase for selectively activating display discharge regions and a sustain phase for the discharge regions, the said sustain phase comprising:                the application of sustain voltage pulses between the electrodes of each pair designed to initiate, under the effect of a trigger pulse, plasma discharges between these electrodes solely in the regions with pre-activated discharges,        in synchronization with these sustain pulses, the application of trigger voltage pulses, designed to trigger these discharges, between one of the electrodes of each pair and the address electrodes.        